Juste pour l'entendre rire
by Anamena
Summary: Certaines personnes sont persuadées que l'amour est la seule chose qui donne un sens à l'existence. Je n'ai qu'une chose à leur répondre: L'amour, ça craint.


Alors voila un petit one-shot sur un autre personnage de la série.

C'est une fiction sombre et un peu triste mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même...

Enjoy!

* * *

One-Shot

Parfois je me demande ce qu'aurait été ma vie sans tout ça. Je me serais sans doute marié. J'aurais eu des gosses, pleins de gosses. Une belle femme. Et je serais mort. Dans l'anonymat le plus complet. Sans aucun doute dans l'ombre d'un de mes frères. Cela aurait été une vie simple, mais pathétique.

Mais ma vie est-elle réellement plus palpitante maintenant. J'ai parfois l'impression que mon existence n'a pas de sens. Je veux dire, je ne suis qu'un pantin pour certain, ou un gosse arrogant pour d'autres.

_Ne tue personne. Tue Matt. Ne tue pas Matt, je l'aime bien finalement. Si tu dis un mot de plus, je t'arrache le foie. Va à Denver. Ne blesse pas Jeremy…_

_Tais-toi. Tu es trop arrogant. Quel gamin tu es. Tu ne grandiras donc jamais ? Réfléchis. Ne sois pas aussi impulsif…_

Ce sont des types de phrases que j'entends en permanence. Je ne suis rien d'autre que ça pour eux. Juste un petit frère encombrant, qui peut quelques fois se rendre utile.

J'ai été enfermé dans un cercueil pendant plus d'un siècle par mon cher frère. Poignardé comme les autres membres de notre fratrie. Ils lui pardonnent tous, parce que c'est Nicklaus, et qu'il n'a pas eu une vie facile. Avec mère et père, il a été bien servi… Mais et nous dans l'histoire ? Certes, nous ne sommes pas le résultat des coucheries extraconjugales de notre mère, mais notre vie aussi a été rythmée par la souffrance. Certes, père n'en avait pas particulièrement après nous, mais il n'a jamais été démonstratif envers ces vrais enfants. Bien sûr, c'est l'époque qui voulait ça. Mais jamais un câlin, un baiser, du réconfort. Quant à mère, elle était bien trop occupé à réparer ses erreurs que nous étions presque invisibles pour elle.

Alors oui, désormais nous sommes des vampires sans âmes, ni cœur, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire de nous des boulets. Maintenant que Nick s'est débarrassé du sort de notre mère, le voilà hybride et auto proclamé chef de famille en plus de ça. Ce n'est pas juste. Je ne lui dois pas allégeance, surtout depuis qu'il m'a laissé croupir dans cette boite. Je le déteste. Pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir. Pour tout ce qu'il m'a pris.

Alors pourquoi suis-je ici ? À Denver. Alors que je pourrais aller n'importe où sur la planète, à siroter des cocktails exotiques en charmante compagnie…

Pourquoi est-ce que je dois surveiller cet avorton de Jeremy Gilbert ? Il croit que nous sommes amis. Comme si moi, j'avais besoin d'un ami, de quelqu'un avec qui envoyer des balles pendant des heures ou discuter de choses et d'autres…

Non. Je suis Kol Michaelson, et je n'ai besoin de personne !

« -Kol ! Viens, on va être en retard.

-Ouais, ouais, j'arrive, relax ! »

Ce qu'il peut être fatiguant cet humain. Comme tous les autres humains d'ailleurs ! Toujours à vouloir faire des choses inutiles, comme allez au cinéma par exemple. _Deviens ami avec le gosse_. J'entends encore la voix de Nicklaus dans ma tête. Il se prend vraiment pour l'Alpha celui-là. Mais bon, qu'est que je peux y faire ? Si je me rebelle, je retourne illico presto dans un carton, alors non merci !

Me voilà donc à Denver, avec Jeremy, à aller voir un film d'horreur. Génial. Nous entrons dans la salle, et le film démarre. A part nous, il n'y a qu'un jeune. Miam. Il a l'air apetissant. _Ne fais pas de grabuge_. Oui papa.

« -Oh non, on a loupé les pubs ! »

Pitoyable.

L'histoire est typique. Une bande d'amis. Une maison dans les bois, au milieu de nulle part. (Quand j'y pense, ces humains sont vraiment cons ! Le meilleur moyen de te faire décapiter, c'est quand même d'aller dans un endroit où personne ne peut venir te sauver. Mais bon, tout le monde ne peut pas avoir le même intellect que moi…) Bref, ils se font tous tuer petit à petit par un être surnaturel. Tiens donc, ils sont vidés de leur sang. Nous sommes allés voir un film de vampire. Magnifique. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas assez de vampire dans mon existence. Mais qu'ils peuvent être ridicules ces réalisateurs. Vraiment ? De l'ail autour du cou et des pieux d'argent ? Mais jusqu'où ira la bêtise humaine ? Je lève les yeux au ciel.

Au moment où un des vampires (très mal interprété, et qui ne colle pas du tout à la réalité. Mais que voulez-vous, on ne peut pas trop en demander à ces idiots d'humains !), Jeremy frissonne et un air de dégout se peint sur son visage. Soit. Il est vrai que les vampires ne doivent pas être ses bestioles préférées. Je pouffe discrètement dans mon siège. Pauvre petit être fragile !

« -Je déteste ça ! Je ne savais pas que c'était un film de vampires…

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Ces trucs n'existent pas…

-Peut être… Mais même dans les légendes, ce sont des êtres infects. Ils se jouent des gens, n'ont pas de cœur, ne connaissent ni la pitié ni le pardon et encore moins l'amour, ce qui est pourtant la chose la plus importe dans la vie. Ils se croient plus forts que les autres, parce qu'ils peuvent détruire leur humanité, mais en réalité, ils sont faibles. Ils ne sont guidés que par le sang et la haine. C'est grotesque. »

Je le regarde impressionné. Ce gosse n'a pas du tout de ressentiment envers mon espèce dis donc… En même temps ça peut se comprendre avec la vie de merde qu'il a eu.

« -Tu t'emballes bien pour des choses qui n'existent pas…

-Que tu crois… »

Il dit ça dans un murmure, persuadé que je ne peux pas l'entendre. Mais je suis un vampire, par conséquent, j'entends tout.

« -Je ne pense pas que l'amour soit si bon que ça. C'est stupide et inutile. Et ça fait souffrir pour que dalle.»

A lui de me regarder. Le film continue, mais cela fait un moment que nous ne suivons plus ce navet.

« -A t'entendre, on pourrait croire que tu sais de quoi tu parles… »

Évidemment que je le sais, imbécile. Des souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire. De vieux souvenirs, que j'aimerais pouvoir effacer, détruire, bruler. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû venir au cinéma avec ce gosse. Je ferme les yeux en repensant à cette journée magnifique que j'ai vécu il y a plus de 1000 ans.

* * *

« -Allez viens Kol ! »

Je cours dans les bois. Il faut absolument que je la retrouve. Sinon elle va encore gagner. Et ça serait la honte.

Je déplace les branches, les feuilles qui se trouvent sur mon passage, sentant de pierre en pierre, enjambant à toute vitesse les arbres morts étendus devant moi. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas loin, je l'entends rire et courir. Comme j'aimerai pouvoir entendre ce rire pour le reste de mon existence…

« -Dépêche-toi, sinon tu vas le regretter !

-Attends un peu que je t'attrape, tu feras moins la maline ! »

Elle rit. J'adore ça. Soudain, j'arrive près d'une clairière. Elle se trouve devant moi, à regarder la prairie en fleur qui se trouve devant nous. Le décor est magnifique. Je n'avais jamais vu cet endroit avant. Nous avons tellement courus que nous devons être loin de la maison.

Elle se retourne vers moi, en souriant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle ! Ces cheveux bruns flottent dans le vent, et sa peau blanche brille au soleil. La malice qui se trouve dans ses yeux les fait pétiller. Je suis littéralement sous le charme de cette beauté à l'état pure.

« -Bravo Kol, t'as réussi à me rattraper »

Elle me sourit. Je m'approche d'elle. Je voudrais tant l'embrasser, la serrer dans mes bras. Peu importe les conséquences. Je veux qu'elle soit à moi. Je me penche vers elle. Bientôt nos lèvres se touchent. J'ai comme l'impression que mon corps va exploser tellement je suis heureux. Je peux enfin gouter ses lèvres si douces. Je me redresse, la regarde dans les yeux, et prononce les mots. Les fameux mots. Ceux que je n'ai jamais dit, et que je ne veux dire qu'à elle.

« -Je t'aime, Tatia »

Elle sourit, puis repart en courant.

* * *

Sale pute. Si j'avais su qu'elle avait fait le même coup à la grande majorité des mecs de mon village, je lui aurais arraché les yeux. Je l'aurais étranglé jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure, je l'aurais peut-être même torturé avant. Sale garce.

« -ça vas Kol? T'as l'air bizarre…

-Laisse tomber, viens, on s'casse d'ici! »

Je l'entraine presque violemment dehors. J'ai une envie impérieuse d'éventrer quelqu'un, là, tout de suite. Et si je ne me débarrasse pas de cet humain débile, ça sera lui qui y passera.

« -Kol ? Ça ne va pas ?

-Dégage, j'ai plus envie de te voir pour aujourd'hui »

La violence. Peut-être qu'avec ça il va comprendre que je n'ai pas envie de passer une seconde de plus avec lui. Je commence à partir, lorsque je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule.

« -Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai souffert à cause d'une nana. Mais ça ne sert à rien de garder tout ça en toi. Si tu veux tu peux m'en parler, je suis ton ami tu sais… »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il est sérieux l'abruti ? Non mais il croit quoi ? Que je vais m'asseoir avec lui pour qu'on cause gentiment de nos peines de cœurs ?

« -Non, j'ai pas envie, fous moi la paix »

Je me libère de sa faible emprise et continu ma route, plus qu'excédé par ma journée merdique. Je vois un jeune couple marcher devant moi. Très bien. Je les suis, et lorsqu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux dans une ruelle isolée, je passe à l'action.

Lorsqu'il m'aperçoit, l'homme se rend compte du danger, et se place devant sa dulcinée pour la protéger. Soit.

J'attrape donc l'homme d'abord et le soulève au-dessus de ma tête. Ca fait crier la femelle. Très bien, j'aime quand ça cri. Elle me supplie de ne pas lui faire de mal. Tss, tu devrais courir au lieu de rester là à pleurnicher, pétasse.

Ça me dégoute toujours autant de voir deux personnes s'aimer. Parce que je sais que c'est futile. Parce que je sais que ça ne dure jamais. Parce qu'ils me donnent envie de vomir.

Je plante mes crocs dans la gorge du gars. La fille hurle. Je bois avidement le sang. Ca paralyse la fille. Elle doit être en train de comprendre ce que je suis, au vu de mon visage de monstre. Le sang me monte à la tête. Ça me rend euphorique. Je commence à délirer, c'est certain.

La fille s'agenouille et se recroqueville sur elle. Elle chouine. Elle prie. Elle supplie. Grotesque. Je m'approche d'elle, lentement. Elle pleure le nom de l'homme qui gît quelques mètres derrière moi.

Je déteste les amoureux. Avec leurs mots d'amour, leurs regards pleins d'espoir et d'enthousiasme, leurs sourires béats lorsqu'ils aperçoivent l'autre… Ça me rappelle tellement mon adolescence. L'amour illimité que j'avais pour cette catin de Tatia. Elle était plus âgée que moi. Elle connaissait l'amour. Elle était désirée par tous les autres hommes, alors évidemment, il a fallu que j'en tombe moi aussi amoureux. Elle était belle, charmante, drôle, souriante.

Plus je m'approche de cette fille, et plus son visage me rappelle celui de Tatia. Des boucles marron comme du chocolat, des yeux de la même couleur baignés de larmes. Une bouche pleine et appétissante. Peu à peu, le visage de Tatia se calque sur celui de cette pauvre créature.

J'ai tellement envie de me venger. De lui faire payer. D'arracher chaque membre de son corps pour ce qu'elle m'a fait. Mais cette fille n'est pas Tatia, et même si je pourrais lui faire subir toutes sortes d'atrocité, cela n'arrangera rien.

Tatia est morte depuis plus de 1000 ans. Son sang coule dans mes veines et m'a permis de devenir vampire. Ma chère mère a bien veillée à ce que cette garce qui a divisée sa famille souffre le plus possible en donnant son sang. C'est peu comparé à ce qu'elle m'a fait, mais je ne peux me contenter que de ça.

Je fais oublier à la fille ce qu'elle a compris à propos de mon identité, puis je pars en direction de la ville, la laissant là, en train de pleurer son amant mort.

* * *

La nuit commence à tomber sur Denver. Je marche seul depuis un long moment dans un parc de la ville. Le vent souffle dans mes cheveux et alors que je traverse un petit bois, je me revois en train de courir après Tatia. Je revois ses cheveux flotter derrière son dos lorsqu'elle courait. Je revois sa longue robe s'accrocher contre les branches, se déchirant parfois et me laissant entrevoir un peu de sa peau. Je revois ses yeux chocolats me regarder avec tendresse. Je revois sa bouche. Ses mains. Sa poitrine. J'entends son rire. Je repense à ce qu'à dit Jeremy dans le cinéma. « Ils se jouent des gens, n'ont pas de cœur, ne connaissent ni la pitié ni le pardon et encore moins l'amour, ce qui est pourtant la chose la plus importe dans la vie. » Il a tord. Terriblement tord même. L'amour, **ça craint**. L'amour, ça vous fait rire et vous rend heureux pendant trois secondes puis ça vous fait souffrir pour le reste de votre existence.

Je repense aussi à la fille de toute à l'heure. Je viens de lui infliger ce que je subis depuis un millénaire. Je viens de partager ma douleur. La douleur insupportable de savoir que je ne reverrais plus jamais la personne dont je suis tombé amoureux étant jeune. Bien sûr, je pourrais me contenter de capturer Katherina ou Elena. Mais aucune des deux n'arrive à la cheville de Tatia.

Je sens que des larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues. Je les efface avec rage. Comment cette fille peut-elle encore m'obséder ? Comment puis-je être encore amoureux d'une fille qui n'a pas hésité une seule seconde pour m'envoyer balader afin de jeter son dévolu sur mes frères ainés ? Je hurle toute ma douleur et pleure franchement en repensant à ce que ma vie a été depuis qu'elle est morte: du vide. Je commence à déraciner des arbres avec fureur. Je voudrais tellement la revoir. Une dernière fois.

Pas pour la faire souffrir. Pas pour la faire pleurer. Pas pour lui faire peur. Pas pour la torturer ou l'injurier.

Mais juste pour l'entendre rire une dernière fois.

* * *

Voilà!

J'espère que vous avez aimé lire cette fiction...

Donnez moi vos avis sur cette fiction, ça fait toujours plaisir de lire des reviews...

J'ai déjà écrit 3 one-shot sur des personnages de la série, j'aimerai continuer si cela vous plait.

Par conséquent, je voudrais savoir si vous voulez que j'écrive une fiction sur un personnage en particulier...

Love, A.


End file.
